Mi querido vecino Naruto
by Mari Namikaze Hyuga
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando tu vida es un desastre y tienes el mas molestamente atractivo vecino del mundo? Desmayarte y que te lleve a su apartamento. Two-shot Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! He vuelto baby (?) Tengo vacaciones y la escuela está mas pesada que antes... Como sea, este es un one-shot o tal vez un two-shot si me va bien y hay reviews :3**

SALUDOS!

* * *

-Mmm… si—este es el quinto día. ¡Ya no aguanto más! Si vuelvo a escuchar otro repugnante gemido voy a salir y a sacarlos a patadas. ¡Es que esto es inaudito! Son las dos de la madrugada y yo no he podido pegar el ojo porque resulta que a mi querido/maldito vecino Uzumaki se le da por traer a una puta diferente cada noche.

-¡Oh, si!—ya está. Mi paciencia llegó a su límite. Me quite la almohada de la cabeza, luego la cobija y me levante de la cama, que está pegada a la pared de la habitación del departamento de al lado. Justo donde se está llevando a cabo el mayor espectáculo.

Tome la bata, me la puse y salí de mi departamento. Unos cuantos pasos y pude notar que la puerta de Naruto estaba abierta. ¿Cómo puede ser tan… asqueroso? Dejar la puerta abierta a merced de cualquier chismoso que pueda entrar y verlos en semejante… situación.

**-Pues fíjate que la que está entrando por la puerta es otra…**

-Es completamente diferente, yo quiero dormir y si no se callan los voy a sacar.

**-¿Cómo lo harás? Vas a entrar así sin más y decirles "fuera, dejen de darse placer mutuo"**

-Suena sencillo.

**-Ashh, para que me molesto en advertirte.**

Omitiendo la molesta conversación conmigo misma…

**-Ya te oí.**

-Cerrad la boca.

Entré a pasos ligeros a la cueva de mi vecino, porque literalmente lo era. El ambiente tenía un olor a ramen podrido. Con cuidado me acerque a donde el ruido se hacía cada vez mayor y mi corazón comenzó a golpetear en mi pecho. Si me preguntan si estaba pensando lo que hacía, la respuesta es un rotundo no. Pero ya no puedo echarme para atrás. No, literalmente no puedo porque hay basura por todas partes.

Dios, esa mujer no se callaba y me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Parecía disfrutarlo… y ¿en qué demonios pienso? Con todo el valor que no sé de donde reuní, de una patada abrí la puerta.

-Maldita sea, ¡Ya basta! Si van a estar gimiendo como burros en una granja mejor pónganse un bozal. ¡Quiero dormir!—y cuando volví a abrir los ojos, por poco y no se me cae la cara de vergüenza. Estaban desnudos, ¡desnudos! Como Dios los trajo al mundo.

**-Pues claro que debían estar desnudos, menuda tonta, no lo iban a hacer con ropa.**

La mujer estaba posicionada como si fuese un perro y Naruto tenía su… _cosa_ metida en ella y ambos me estaban viendo sin ningún matiz de pena o vergüenza. Me quede parada como una idiota observando –y tratando de asimilar- la situación. Naruto sonrió y embistió a la chica y ella lanzo otro gemido. Volvió a hacerlo, se quedó dentro de ella y yo me sentí extraña. El calor ya no solo estaba en mi cara sino debajo de mi vientre.

**-Oh, mujer. Tu primera excitación. Te felicito, estoy orgullosa.**

Naruto lo hizo un par de veces más y la mujer dio el grito más fuerte que había escuchado. El asunto está en, que en ningún momento Naruto dejo de verme a mí y; llámenme loca pero por un momento sentí que él quería hacerme eso a mí y no a la puta que tenía en la cama.

-Sé que la vista es genial, preciosa. Pero necesito ponerme la ropa—la voz de Naruto me pareció tan lejana que por un momento pensé que era un susurro. — ¿me estas escuchando?

-Déjala Naruto—esta vez sí salí de mi asombro para entrar en otro, ¿es que a ella no le importa el que los haya visto haciendo _eso_?. La castaña comenzó a dar caricias en el pecho de Naruto y este la apartó de inmediato.

-Ya se acabó la función—Naruto la dejo en la cama y se colocó unos bóxers y luego unos jeans—y para que lo sepas—se acercó al rostro de la chica que lo veía con confusión. –creo que le servirías mejor a un perro. No lo disfrute en ningún momento.

-Desgraciado—la chica tomo sus cosas y se vistió rápido. Salió casi que corriendo y cerró de un portazo.

-¿Y a que debo tu visita a estas horas?—dijo el acercándose a mí. ¿Cómo puede hablar como si nada hubiese pasado? ¡Por Dios! Acabo de ver porno en vivo.

-Eres de lo peor—siseé.

-¿Por qué tan arisca, gatita? Te recuerdo que no estás en tu casa.

-Por supuesto. Esto es un hogar de putas baratas.

-Entonces ¿eres la siguiente?

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, ni en mis peores pesadillas—volví a sisear—te lo advierto Uzumaki, no quiero escuchar otro gemido a estas horas.

-Ah, claro. Como no querías escuchar viniste a verlo en persona, al fin veo ese lado tuyo—sonrió de una forma zorruna que lo hizo ver tan atractivo. Y para qué negarlo. Naruto Uzumaki era la tentación en persona. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules, su bronceada piel, sus perfectos y blancos dientes, su nariz recta y ese hermoso y trabajado cuerpo que acabo de presenciar. Lo que me dijo, me sonrojo como un tomate.

-Por supuesto que no. Estoy cansada de escuchar esos infernales ruidos del demonio—me acerqué de forma amenazante, o al menos eso intenté—si quieres seguir haciendo tus cochinadas, será mejor que vayas a otro lugar. Porque no pienso seguir tolerando el que no me dejes dormir.

-Vamos Hinata, eso es algo que todo el mundo hace. Te aseguro que yo también toleraré cuando quieras hacer "cochinadas"—hizo las comillas con sus dedos—en tu departamento… oh, espera. Nunca lo harás porque eres una aburrida.

Y alla íbamos. Siempre que puede Naruto me molesta diciéndome: solterona, fea, amargada, cuarentona en el cuerpo de una mujer joven. Rodé los ojos y me crucé de brazos.

-Escucha Uzumaki. Me resbala por el culo como quieras tratarme, lo único que te pido es que me dejes dormir—y es que ya estaba furiosa, asi que me fui y cerré la puerta. Una vez a fuera me recosté y respire un par de veces. Estaba llena de rabia y vergüenza, pero más conmigo misma. Porque no me separe ni un segundo de la puerta de su habitación y me excite al verle haciendo eso. Y sí, soy una solterona, fea, amargada y cuarentona en el cuerpo de una joven. Nunca he estado con nadie y jamás he tenido suerte con los hombres. Siempre llevo el pelo amarrado y uso lentes –aunque últimamente uso de contacto- soy una enana y lo único que tengo para sobresalir es el tamaño de mis pechos.

Volví a entrar a mi apartamento y me quede dormida apenas mi cabeza toco la almohada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hoy es, oficialmente el peor día de mi vida. Después de levantarme tarde por culpa del enorme sueño que tenía, llegue diez minutos tarde a mi clase de cálculo. Me dejaron un enorme trabajo que hacer este fin de semana y no tenía tiempo, debía trabajar. Para colmo seguía con unas tremendas ganas de dormir y me quede dormida en clase. Cuando desperté ya se había acabado la clase y tenía el rio Mississippi hecho de saliva a un lado mío. Cuando estaba saliendo de la universidad, el grupo de zorras liderado por Karin me tiraron agua de alcantarilla y quede oliendo a mierda. Ningún taxi ni ningún bus me quisieron llevar así a mi casa, así que no me quedo otra que caminar.

Cuando por fin llegue al piso de mi apartamento encontré las facturas de los servicios que debía pagar de ese mes. Aun no tenía el dinero suficiente y me tocaba comprar algunos materiales para la universidad.

Arrugue los recibos y los tire a un lado. Las lágrimas estaban amenazando con salir de mis ojos e hice un intento de abrir la puerta cuando recordé que deje el bolso pequeño en la universidad y ahí estaban las llaves.

-Dios, ¿qué es ese olor?—Uzumaki salía del apartamento del al lado con sus ropas para ir al gimnasio—oh, veo que eres tú. Oye, cuando te dije que toleraría las "cochinadas" no me refería a que te revolcaras en tu mierd…

-¡Cierra la boca!—exploté, ya tenía un mal día y no necesitaba empeorarlo—estoy harta de que me trates como se te venga en gana, siempre que quieras.

-¿Qué te sucede? No te he hecho nada para que vengas a gritarme.

-¿Nada?—sonreí irónicamente, mientras las lagrimas que intenté retener se escurrieron por mi cara—Dices que nada cuando no haces si no tratarme como basura cada vez que se te da la maldita oportunidad. Ya sé que soy una maldita solterona, fea, amargada y parezco una puta cuarentona en el cuerpo de una joven, pero no tienes derecho a restregármelo en cara todo el tiempo, ¡No conoces nada sobre mí! No tienes derecho a juzgarme. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?—sentí un leve mareo y recordé que no había comido en todo el día y ya eran las cuatro de la tarde—maldita sea—dije agarrándome la cabeza.

-Oye que…

-Cállate y déjame en paz—y me volteé. Lo último que sentí fuer el piso frió chocando contra mi cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tengo tantas cosas que hacer. No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, pero debería comenzar de una vez. Abrí los ojos con pesadez y me encontré con la oscuridad. Me levante horrorizada y noté que no era mi habitación. El lugar me dio vueltas en la cabeza. Camine hacia la puerta y lo que vi me horrorizo aún más. ¡Naruto estaba en la cocina preparando algo para comer!

-Esto no es… —dije en voz alta—estoy soñando—reí y me di una leve bofetada—despierta Hinata.

Naruto salió de la cocina y me miro como si fuera un extraterrestre.

-No estas soñando. Te desmayaste y te traje aquí porque no encontré la llave de tu apartamento.

Ahora todo encaja. ¿De qué otra forma estaría aquí?

-Pues… gracias. Yo… tomaré mis cosas y veré donde pasar la noche.

-Puedes quedarte aquí—dijo algo –podría jurar- sonrojado. Yo enarqué una ceja.

-¿De verdad?

-Pues si—habló algo ofendido—oye no soy ningún monstruo. Más bien ve a quitarte ese olor, que me estoy mareando.

Por un segundo olvide que parece que hubiese salido del ano de un asno.

-Date una ducha en el baño de mi habitación. Te prestare algo mío para que laves esa ropa—salió de la sala a otra habitación y trajo consigo una toalla—ten.

-Yo… de verdad… gracias—dije sinceramente y le sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa y por un momento casi me excito de nuevo.

Una vez dentro del baño me quite ese putrefacto olor de encima y use algo del champú de Naruto para lavar mi pelo. Veinte minutos después salí envuelta en la toalla y sobre la cama había una sudadera gris. Me cambie y me vi en un espejo. La sudadera me quedaba enorme, las mangas cubrían mis manos y me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Mi cabello estaba mojado y goteaba. Me veía horrible. Salí de la habitación y Naruto estaba comiendo algo de ramen. Frente a él había otro plato.

-¿Cocinaste para mí también?—Naruto volvió a verme y escupió la comida. Le mire algo decepcionada ¿tan mal me veía? Siempre que veo un anime, cuando la chica se pone alguna camisa del chico este se excita o al menos la ve linda, pero en cambio Naruto escupe la comida.

-Te ves tan… -sacudió un poco la cabeza—extraña.

-Si no fuera porque estas siendo amable, ya te habría golpeado—me senté en la mesa y –literalmente- devoré la comida.

-No sabía que cocinaras—alagué—o que lo hicieras tan bien.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí—sonrió. –Te ofrezco algo. Creo que nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor, y omitiendo lo de anoche ¿qué tal si empezamos de cero?—él extendió su mano y yo lo pensé un par de segundos.

-Hecho—dije antes de estrechar la mano—amigos.

Aunque hubo algo en esa palabra que me hirió. Naruto no se interesa en mí, por más que este sola en su apartamento y utilizando su ropa. De hecho podría estar en pelotas y el aun no me prestaría atención. Y no es que me guste, es solo que me decepciona un poco. Soy mejor que muchas de las putas con las que pasa saliendo. Y lo sé porque cada vez que esta con ellas me lo encuentro.

-Ahora, ¿Qué tal si jugamos un partido de póker? Te dejare ganar una vez.

-¿A quién dejaras qué? Estas hablando con la reina del póker.

Nos levantamos del comedor y limpiamos la mesa, luego lavamos los platos y por un momento pensé que parecíamos casados. ¿Menuda tontería eh?

Nos sentamos en la sala y Naruto empezó a repartir las cinco cartas.

-¡Eres un tramposo!—grité, llevábamos casi tres horas jugando y no había podido ganar ni una sola partida.

-No lo soy, admite que eres una perdedora—Naruto me sacó la lengua.

-Pero… pero eso no es posible, yo soy muy buena en el póker… tú—lo señale—eres un tramposo.

-Perdedora—contraatacó.

-¡Tramposo!

-Perdedora.

-Tramposo.

-Perdedora.

-¡Tramposo!—grité antes de lanzarme sobre Naruto, con demasiada fuerza que no calcule y termine sobre él, ambos recostados en el sillón. Cuando nos miramos pude sentir una sensación de calor sobre mi vientre. Naruto tenía el par de ojos más hermosos que había visto y parecían mirar a mis labios. Yo mire los suyos y pensé en como seria besarlos. Mordí mis labios. Para Naruto sólo soy su amiga. Intente levantarme pero la mano de él estaba sobre mi cintura, ¿cuándo la puso ahí?, no sé. Me pegó más a él y mis senos se aplastaron contra su pecho, sentí la necesidad de restregarlos y abrí más mis piernas. Mis manos estaban sobre los hombros de Naruto, y en un leve movimiento comencé a restregarme sobre él.

Cuando sintió que estaba comenzando a excitarme, tomo mi nuca y me beso. Y podría y puedo jurar que besa de maravilla. Por un momento pensé que quería comerme y me sentí deseada. Mis manos comenzaron a moverse sobre su cabello, era tan sedoso que pensé que tendría un orgasmo irreal.

-Abre la boca—me dijo cuándo se separó de mí y tomo algo de aire.

-Para que…

-Ábrela—me interrumpió.

Yo así lo hice y Naruto hundió su lengua en mi boca. Comenzó a lamer todo lo que estaba ahí, empezando de mis dientes hasta encontrar mi inexperta lengua. Nuestras lenguas estaban jugando a ver quién se introducía en la cavidad del otro. Sentí la necesidad de restregarme contra el de nuevo y volví a hacerlo. Mi centro rozo su excitación y ambos gemimos en el beso. Me levante y quede sentada sobre él. Volví a rozar su miembro y el me tomo por el trasero. Me volvió a besar y como pudo me levantó del sillón.

Abracé mis piernas en su cintura y después sentí el suave colchón de la cama de Naruto. Ahora estaba lamiendo y mordiendo mi cuello mientras yo evitaba no gemir. Cruce mis piernas cuando comencé a sentir que estaba húmeda en mi intimidad. Jale de su cabello para que me volviera a besar y con sus manos masajeo mis senos, mientras que con sus pulgares acariciaba en círculos mis pezones por encima de la sudadera.

Se separó de mi boca de nuevo y con un camino de besos llego a mi cuello, sus manos separaron mis piernas y con el dedo índice comenzó a tocar mi centro sobre las bragas.

-No… toques… ahí… -y aunque fuese imposible un atisbo de temor surco mis pensamientos. Recordé donde estaba y con quien estaba. ¡Por Dios! Naruto tiene 27 años y yo tengo 18. Debo ser una inexperta para él. Y de seguro me va a dejar como sacó a la castaña de anoche.

-Naruto… espera—pero el pareció no oírme y siguió acariciándome. —Naruto, no. Basta.

Lo empuje levemente y sentí vergüenza con todo lo que me había dejado hacer.

-Lo siento, no quise… -él me miro y pude ver que si estaba arrepentido—lo siento. Te dije que no era un monstruo y mira—sonrió incómodo.

-No quiero ser otra—dije casi inaudiblemente.

-¿Otra?

-Sí—asentí levemente como niña pequeña—tu siempre estas con tantas mujeres—y recordé todas y cada una con las que de seguro había estado—eres mujeriego y siempre me estás diciendo lo fea que soy—fruncí el ceño ante eso—no quiero ser otra más. No me quiero sentir usada, no quiero…

-Me gustas.

-¿Qué?—lo que oí me dejo muda, sin habla, sin respiración, sin fuerzas, me aceleró el corazón y me dio ganas de desmayarme y brincar al mismo tiempo.

-Me gustas—y me miró a los ojos— Me gustas desde que somos vecinos, desde que me odias, desde que nunca me prestabas atención, desde que te vi trabajando. Me gustas desde siempre Hinata. Ninguna de las otras mujeres se compara contigo en lo más mínimo. Cada vez que estaba con ellas siempre me imaginaba… que eras tú.

-¿Yo…?

-Entiendo si esto te toma por sorpresa. Sé que te trate mal y te pido perdón, pero me sentía frustrado. Era la única forma de que me hablaras y lo de ahora… Pues, yo lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

-Naruto…-lo llamé.

-No espera, yo sé que eres menor que yo. Y me siento un pedófilo y un pervertido. Tu apenas estas comenzando tu vida y yo…—bufó al no saber explicarse—no te voy a obligar a nada. Tú sólo… duerme.

Naruto se levantó de la cama y antes de que se fuera lo jalé de la camisa.

-Yo… creo que me gustas también—dije sin poder verlo a la cara—pero, me da miedo… miedo de no ser lo que esperas, por eso yo… no termine lo de ahorita. No quería… bueno sí. Lo disfrute—Naruto sonrió de esa forma que sólo él sabe y yo me sonroje por lo que dije—es que yo… yo nunca, bueno… tu sabes… _eso_.

-¿Me quieres decir que eres virgen? –me preguntó. Yo asentí de nuevo con mas vergüenza que antes—no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Me da mas felicidad saber que seré el primero… Si me lo permites.

-Pero y si no…

-Shh—Naruto puso su dedo sobre mi boca y luego lamió mi labio. En ese instante se volvió a prender el calor que había perdido hace un momento—no tengas miedo, yo seré feliz con lo que tu tengas para ofrecerme.

Y eso fue todo lo que Naruto tuvo que hacer para que yo me lanzara a besarlo y comenzara lo que no alcanzamos a terminar.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, no estamos leyendo. Bye!

M.N.H


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaaaa! Lo sé me extrañaron (?) okno :c pero les traigo la conti, ya que quería lemmon, ahí lo tienen, aunque no es el mejor del mundo, pero me conformo... Espero les guste, así que ojalá lo disfruten**

**SALUDOS!**

* * *

Desperté muy tarde a la mañana siguiente, Naruto estaba a un lado mio y tenía su brazo sobre mi cintura. Sentía su respiración en mi oído. Con cuidado me levante y separe su brazo de mí. Sentí frío y recordé que estaba completamente desnuda, y no está para más. De solo pensar todo lo que hicimos anoche, nadie creería que soy una santa. Volví a ponerme la sudadera de Naruto y salí de la habitación. ¿Cómo carajos puede Naruto vivir en semejante pocilga? Me remangue y me puse a recoger un poco del desastre.

Luego de limpiar un poco, fui a la cocina a prepararle algo a Naruto, después de todo el me hizo la cena y yo debería devolverle el favor.

-¿ya te has levantado? Mmm, huele bien—Naruto me sorprendió por detrás y suspiro en mi oído. Yo di un pequeño brinco y es que ¡joder! Estaba con el torso desnudo. Algunas imágenes no aptas para menores pasaron por mi cabeza. Mi mirada se dirigió hacia su entrepierna, ¿Cómo es que _eso_ pudo entrar en mi? Son los grandes misterios de la vida.

-Si, de hecho estoy haciendo el desayuno, ¿quieres algo en especial o… ¡ah! –Naruto me pego al mesón de la cocina, y por Dios, que si no estoy loca había algo duro pegándose en mi trasero.

-Mmm si, se me antoja algo… Algo muy dulce—lamió mi cuello y a mi se me subió todo a la cara— ¿ya te he dicho lo sexi que te ves con mi ropa?

-¿Crees que es buena idea… ha-hacerlo ahora? –Joder, como odio tartamudear cuando estoy nerviosa— ¿No crees que debería descansar… por lo de a-anoche?

-Jajajaja—Naruto se rió en toda mi cara y me sentí tan tonta—la verdad no se me ocurre una idea mejor, pero si es demasiado para ti, entonces lo dejamos para más tarde.

-¿Demasiado para quién? – hice que volviera su vista hacia mi y comencé a masajear mis senos con mis manos, no sé qué coños estaba haciendo, pero Naruto no se iba a reír en mi cara y salirse con la suya, me iba a desear hacer el amor de nuevo.

-Eso es jugar sucio Hinata—Naruto frunció un poco el seño y vi su entrepierna hacerse mas grande.

-Me gustan las cosas sucias—lo dije en un tono inocente y baje mi mano lentamente hasta tocar mi sexo, después solté un leve gemido. Sólo eso basto para que Naruto se lanzara sobre mí como un león hambriento.

-No sabes lo que me provocas—luego de eso, no me dio tiempo para responderle, pues me beso con frenesí y yo comencé a excitarme de nuevo. ¿Cómo es posible que tan sólo un beso de él sea capaz de excitarme? Oficialmente he perdido la cordura, pero ¿Quién me culpa?

Luego de eso, Naruto tomo la mano que tenía sobre mi intimidad en la suya, e hizo que yo misma introdujera dos de mis dedos en ella-Yo no llevaba bragas puesto que, estaban sucias de la noche anterior-. Solté un gemido en el beso que Naruto aprovechó para poder meter su lengua en mi boca, me estaba ahogando el placer. Pero yo no iba a quedarme atrás. Con mi mano libre estrujé su erección y el corto el beso para mirarme feo, yo le saqué la lengua. Sacó con sus manos mis dedos de sexo y lamió el líquido que había en ellos. Lo raro es que en vez de darme asco me excitó de sobremanera. Luego me alzó y me llevó hasta la mesa del comedor.

-Me vengare por eso—se arrodilló y abrió mi piernas para colocarlas sobre sus hombros.

-¿Naruto que… ¡Por Dios! –fue lo único que pude decir cuando su lengua se introdujo dentro de mi. Nunca había experimentado algo como eso y puedo jurar que es malditamente genial—Naruto… Mmm… Ah… esto… esto es—no sé que carajos decía yo en ese momento, lo único que podía hacer esa enredar mis manos en su cabello para que se introdujera mas en mi.

-Te gusta eso ¿no? Me dijiste que te gustaban las cosas sucias—volvió a sonreír y esta vez utilizo sus dedos para simular las penetraciones, y lo hacía de una manera tan lenta y tortuosa que me hizo decir…

-¡Maldita sea, hazlo mas rápido!—me sonrojé furiosamente, ¡parezco una desesperada! Pero Naruto es un dios sexual y me hace querer desearlo más y más, no me podía controlar, no había ningún pensamiento coherente en mi cabeza.

-Como usted mande—antes de volver a lamer mi sexo, me quito la sudadera que llevaba puesta y me recostó completamente sobre la meza. En su mano derecha tomo mi seno, mientras con su lengua torturaba mi clítoris y los dedos de su mano izquierda me penetraban de nuevo. Un rato más así y no pude contenerme.

-¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!—un malditamente delicioso orgasmo me invadió por completo. Luego de recuperar el aliento, Naruto me estaba contemplando con esa sonrisa zorruna que tiene.

-Así es como más me gusta verte, con tu cara que me transmite el éxtasis y el placer que yo te estoy dando. Sin duda eres lo más hermoso del mundo—bueno y qué hacer cuando Naruto es un dios sexual combinado con un poeta del siglo XIX. Me sonrojé de nuevo y me levanté.

-Te crees tan cool en todo—dije entre dientes.

-Y no has visto nada—él sonrió de nuevo y se despojó de sus pantalones junto con los bóxers, yo me fijé en su… ya saben… se veía tan firme y tan caliente que no pude evitar estirar la mano y tocarlo, acariciarlo. Naruto estaba esperando a que yo diera el siguiente paso, pero quise jugar a algo primero. Me arrodillé y engullí por completo su miembro.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Agh.. Hi-Hinata—no sabía lo que hacía, fue un deseo que tuve. Pero Naruto sabía tan bien… Pensé que esto era algo asqueroso, pero si lo haces con la persona indicada… es mucho más que sólo sexo. Tome su miembro en mi manos y comencé a masajearlo mientras le daba leves mordisco a la punta. Naruto comenzó a estimularme y puso sus manos sobre mi cabeza para que yo lo metiera todo en mi boca.

-mierda—masculló él entre dientes, yo en cambió estaba feliz. Por primera vez en la vida me sentía poderosa, deseada. –si te dejo seguir, esto va a acabar muy pronto

De un jalón Naruto me paró y me puso contra la pared, mis senos se aplastaron contra este y sentí un poco de frío. El volvió a introducir su dedo en mí, y cuando comprobó que estaba lo suficientemente mojada me penetró de una sola estocada.

-¡Narutooo! –un sonoro gemido salió de mi garganta, la mezcla de la fría pared con el calor de mi cuerpo y Naruto penetrándome desde atrás me estaba haciendo perder la razón –mas de lo perdida que ya estaba- yo gemía su nombre al ritmo de las embestidas, que a cada segundo se hacían más rápidas o era sólo mi imaginación. –Naruto, Naruto Ahh… Narutoooo, mmm.

-Agh—Naruto soltaba gruñidos, suspiros y uno que otro gemido. Tomó ambas manos y las puso sobre la pared a la altura de su cabeza. Comencé a sentirlo más cerca y más adentro.

-¡Narutooooo, por Dios… me… me, vas a… partir en dos—su pecho chocaba contra mi espalda y cada vez mis pechos se aplastaban mas contra la pared.

-No sabes como se siente estar dentro de ti… -se detuvo dentro y comenzó a moverse en círculos.

-Por Dios! Si así, más… ahh Naruto, Naruto. Tenerte dentro… es… maravilloso.

-¿Y sabes por qué? –obviamente esperaba una respuesta, pero yo no podía articular algo coherente.

-Ahhhh—ahora las estocadas eran lentas pero certeras y profundas.

-¡Dime Hinata sabes el por qué! –el salió de mi y me volteó para mirarme—porque soy yo quien te esta haciendo el amor, porque soy y seré el único que te haré gritar y suplicar por mas y… porque soy el único que puede hacerte esto—Naruto agarró mi trasero y me le elevó hasta la altura de sus caderas, yo enrede las piernas al redor de esta, las tomo para mantenerme a esa altura y me volvió a penetrar de una estocada. Su boca reclamó impaciente la mía, mientras nos mordíamos y lamíamos en ese fogoso beso. Por dios, ese hombre me estaba volviendo loca. Si sigue así voy a acabar en un manicomio.

-Naruto, no… no vuelvas a parar… quiero más… mas de ti—mi senos brincaban incontrolablemente—toma mis… ah, ¡Dios, Naruto! Mis… pechos en tu boca por, ahhh… favor—Naruto así lo hizo, con su boca tomo mi pecho succionándolo por completo y se pegaba contra mi. Yo le abrace lo más fuerte que pude, sentía que ya estaba por llegar y al parecer Naruto igual.

-Hi-Hinata… grita, grita el nombre de la persona que te esta dando placer, del único dueño de ti.

-Naruto, Naruto… ¡NARUTOOOOOOOOO! –el orgasmo junto con el placentero dolor de Naruto mordiendo mis pezones mientras él se derramaba dentro de mi, fue la mejor combinación del universo.

Luego de unos segundos, Naruto me bajo y me beso dulcemente.

-Eso ha sido maravilloso—me sonrió y yo también sonreí.

-Definitivamente me he vuelto una ninfómana contigo.

-Los Uzumaki tenemos ese efecto en las mujeres—sonrió arrogante.

-Sí y con todas las que has estado—rodeé los ojos.

-Pero ahora solo te veo a ti y eres todo lo que necesito—el me cargó al estilo princesa, yo aun estando desnuda—ahora ¿que tal si te lo demuestro?

-¿De nuevo? Dios, Naruto ¿no estás cansado?

-Contigo jamás me cansaría de esto.

Me llevó en brazos hasta la habitación, después de todo no podíamos andar haciendo esas cosas en toda la cada, el comedor quedo hecho un desastre. Pero bueno después de que Naruto cerró la puerta, supe que sería un largo día y ¿Qué hacer? Asi es mi querido vecino Naruto.

FIN

* * *

Espero les guste, no se les olvide pasar por las otras historias... Esta semana publicare y adelantare todo lo que pueda de "A bite that doesn't hurt" nos estamos leyendo, Sayooo!

M.N.H

¿Reviews?


End file.
